White Eyes
by Kite Lavia
Summary: A woman is captured by Marik because she is spying on his organization, but soon he realizes she isn't what she seems. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is chapter one of my story.**

**I just want to say this story was actually a one shot, but due to its length I decided to instead break it up into chapters to make it less intimidating and easier to keep track off.**

**Sorry for the dark side to the story and also sorry that there won't be a lot of 'cliffhangers' as I didn't write this story for anyone.**

**Oh yeah, there is a small reference to some things in naruto, mostly the blood training, but please ignore it as 'that' stuff isn't really included in the story. :)**

**Enjoy, I hope**

**x.X.x**

Marik was pacing around his room, thoroughly irritated at the situation he was facing; apparently someone had been leaking information about him and it seemed it was a spy of sorts, but he didn't see how it could be any of his rare hunters, they had the fear of God in them when they heard his name. They would not be foolish enough to disobey him like this, so that meant someone was sneaking in and actually spying on him and that annoyed him.

It was only a matter of time before the person actually got his appearance and then any chance of him gaining respect of a ruler over Egypt would be down the drain, the people would never accept the leader of the Rare Hunters and a murderer as their King; the council members would have no choice but to give him the throne due to the secrets he knew and he could rule Egypt with fear; however, he did not want to do that.

He wanted to rule the place without them knowing about his past and he wanted to push Egypt to be the most sophisticated citadel in the world without losing any of its ancient appeal, he would never be able to do that if everyone feared and despised him and this little bastard of a spy could ruin it for him.

He had not gone to Egypt just yet, but if he did go he would have to reveal himself to the council members after he provided the information, unless he wanted to rule silently and invisibly. He did not want that as he couldn't dream of bringing the place to perfection if he was forced to hide in the shadows.

He needed to find this spy and kill him, he had every rare hunter at his disposal searching for the spy, but despite that the information still got leaked, everything he did was noted and sent out and the spy didn't even keep it a secret that he was sending out the information, as if wanting Marik to get agitated and make a wrong move.

Everyone on the Battle City Tournament knew what he looked like but he had sorted that out nicely after he had killed Shadi and received the Millennium Key. He had only left a select few people on the blimp alive; those were the non-important people, Kaiba and his little brother. For them he had used the key and erased any memory of him, the God Cards and the people he had killed. He had inserted images of other people in place of those he killed.

Thankfully Kaiba had not aired the tournament for the media and he was able to remove all records of the duels and thus he was left a faceless phantom. No one knew what he looked like, not even his rare hunters and no one was alive who remembered him and yet this spy was trying to mess that up.

If he found him he would do the worst thing possible to him to make him understand what he did was utterly stupid and he would pay for it dearly. Marik possessed all the Millennium items now and had the power to unlock the Pharaoh's secret and take the throne and the only thing standing in his way was the possibility of this spy finding out his face.

As Marik was still in thought he heard a knock on the door and he turned towards it and instructed the person to come in, the hood pulled across his face tightly so that no one could even wish to see it, he had gotten so paranoid that he had even showered with the bloody obstruction on his face, all it would take was one picture to get leaked and the entire world would know and he couldn't kill or erase the memory of the entire world.

The door opened and one of his rare hunters stepped inside, he looked down out of respect and fear. "Master Marik, we found someone." The rare hunter said and Marik felt his heart leap through his chest, could this possibly be the end of his trouble?

"Really, is it the spy?" Marik asked as he tightened the black robe around his body and walked out of the room, the rare hunter following behind him after he closed the door, trying to keep up with Marik's rapid pace.

"We don't know, since you put us on this a few months ago we had been keeping eye outside of the base and every single day this girl would come close to the base and then just vanish around a corner, we could never follow her further because of that and even when we tried to wait around that corner she would take a different route and then just 'vanish' when we weren't there to see her." He said in one breath and Marik stopped and turned towards the rare hunter.

"Are you telling me you kidnapped a girl because you lost track of her, which is quite possibly your own stupidity?" He asked angrily as he took in regard his hope was probably tarnished now, this was not the spy.

The rare hunter took a step back in fear at the anger he heard in Marik's voice, all of them feared him because of his power, hatred, brutality; love of destruction and especially because of his calm manner while he executed any brutal action. Thus when he got angry they had reason to fear and he seemed angry now.

"N-no Master Marik, we didn't do this on false suspicion. Today, after tailing her for almost a year, we caught her before she could disappear again and she put up quite a fight, she killed two of us before we were forced to shoot her." He said and Marik's eyes widened at that piece of information.

"You shot her?" He screamed at the rare hunter now, who almost turned on his heel and ran away at the obvious and rare display of anger from his master. Marik was furious because of this, what if they killed the girl and she was the spy or if she wasn't? Then he would never know anything, he wouldn't know whether she got his face or whether she was actually the spy and whether he can relax now and most importantly he wouldn't be able to kill her himself! "Where did you shoot her, is she still alive?" Marik continued to holler and the rare hunter was shaking in his boots already.

"She is still alive." He said quickly to try and calm Marik down and it seemed to have done the trick as Marik took in a deep breath. "We shot her on her right leg, left leg and shoulder before she went down." He said and when he saw Marik was starting to shake in anger he took a step back.

"You shot her three times? Had it ever occurred to you to grow some balls and subdue her without possibly killing her?" He asked calmly, but his voice was dripping with hidden anger and malice.

"W-we tried Master Marik." He said and when he didn't know what else to say regarding her condition he said something else. "She's in the main hall." He said and when Marik turned away from him he almost sighed in relief and started to follow Marik as he began walking again, thankful he still had his life.

Marik reached the door to the main hall and pushed it open, stepping inside and then he turned his gaze towards the gathering of rare hunters and the girl, whom seemed to be passed out, asleep or dead and his anger flared at the last possibility.

He saw two corpses to the side of the chair and noted they weren't wearing robes; those were probably the rare hunters that she had killed, even though he saw no blood coming from their bodies. He started to walk towards the rare hunters and they immediately scattered from her and allowed Marik to walk closer.

He stopped in front of her and examined her, her hair was pitch black and was the exact opposite of her skin, which was almost as white as snow and had little color at all. Her clothing was nothing special; she was wearing a black sleeveless tank top, black combats and no shoes.

The only color that broke the ying-yang affect was the blood trailing down her shoulder and it leaked from the bullet hole just below her shoulder, the flesh ripped apart at the wound like a blossoming flower.

He took hold of her face and moved it towards him as he put his ear by her nose and when he heard her soft breathing he moved away and turned towards his surviving rare hunters. "If you ever shoot at something I need alive again I will kill you all." He said and then walked behind the chair and untied the ropes holding her down.

After he had put her over his shoulder he turned towards the rare hunters again, they were standing dead still and the only sign that they were alive were the occasional shake of fear and when he took out his scepter every visible piece of flesh on them paled down to her complexion. Marik smirked beneath his hood as he pointed it towards the two corpses and then a yellow glow came around them. The rare hunters turned to watch and a second later the bodies disappeared.

Marik cleared his throat when he saw they were still looking at the spot where the bodies were a second ago and they looked back towards him immediately. "Go out and get me the tools to fix her up, I expect you back in less than thirty minutes." He said and then turned around and started to walk back to his room.

x.X.x

Marik was in his room and put her down on his bed, he had no desire to toss her around like a toy until she was awake and doing it right now might just cause her to die. Now that he thought about it he would actually kill some of the rare hunters for this as he was now forced to play possum until she was stable enough and he had to actually get her to that condition, he was no nurse-maid and they would pay for forcing him into this position because of their lack of strength.

He wouldn't even tie her down as he had no reason to fear her imaginary strength and vivid aggression like they had and all he had to do now was actually wait for them to bring the things so that she could recuperate enough for him to start his questioning.

x.X.x

(30 Minutes Later)

Marik had just received the tools and bandaged from the rare hunter and was walking towards the bed when he saw her stir, but ignored it as it wasn't possible for her to wake up just yet, especially not from the loss of blood.

While she had been on his bed she had bled through all his sheets and onto the mattress and some of it had actually managed to find its way to the floor, so there was no possibility she would be waking up just yet.

Marik placed the stuff down on the bedside table and was actually pleased the rare hunters had enough sense to realize if they hadn't at least prepared antiseptic water they would pay and thus they had brought a bowl of antiseptic water with.

He sat down next to her and dipped a sponge into the water and brought it to her shoulder, it seemed the bleeding had stopped somewhat, and started to wipe the blood away from the wound, he didn't care about those on her arms as that wasn't where the wound lay and he needed to remove the bullet, he would've preferred if it had gone right through her shoulder instead of getting lodged in her flesh.

Once he was done cleaning around and over the wound he put the sponge into the water and saw as the blood seeped from the sponge in streams and soon the water was a milky red color, blood always amused him and at least there was one upside to this so far.

He picked up the tweezer, a very bad way to remove a bullet but he did not care. He brought it to her wound and without thinking of the possible pain he shoved it in the hole and when he heard it scrape again metal he smirked. He clasped onto the bullet and with one quick movement ripped it out of her body and a second later he was splattered with blood and knocked off the bed as she shot up with a loud gasp at the pain.

Marik got up quickly and saw as the bullet was lying on the ground, along with the tweezers and a few splatters of blood and then he turned towards her, she was sitting up and grasping her shoulder as blood poured through her fingers like he had turned on a tap and it was possible he should've considered to remove it 'gently'. At least she was awake and that was the whole practice of fixing her up, he walked towards her as she was still clutching her shoulder and her eyes were closed tightly.

He walked towards her and when she heard his footsteps her eyes snapped open and she looked towards him immediately and Marik stopped when he saw her eyes, it was pure white, the only thing separating it from her eye whites were a black ring around the white iris and Marik was confused by this, but the possibility that it was contact lenses were high.

He watched as she stared at him as she still held her shoulder and it was impossible for him to figure out her emotions because of her eyes and now he understood the reason for the contact lenses, it was perfect for a spy, they would never be able to show emotion through their eyes if their emotions were hidden all the time and this was a good thing for him because this meant she was definitely the spy.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, considering you had sneaked around me so many times." He said and her face didn't show a speck of emotion either, at least she was not some pathetic amateur with a camera as that would've broken down his ego immensely.

She continued to stare at him as blood was still pouring from her shoulder freely. "Pleasure is all yours." She said and Marik scowled at her cold attitude, she had no reason to be angry as she was not the one being spied on and the fact that she showed no emotion in her voice irritated him.

"So, since you are awake and soiling my sheets I expect you to answer a few questions." He said and she let her hand drop from her shoulder and then leaned back against the bed frame as she continued to look at him with no detectable emotion.

"You are allowed to expect whatever you want." She said and now Marik was getting angry, she had no right to talk to him like that and her lack of fear was starting to annoy him.

"I suggest you learn some respect, since you are the person who had been spying on me for so long I would expect you to realize what I am capable of." He threatened as he took out his scepter and pointed it towards her and nothing on her face changed as she stared at him placidly, almost in a bored fashion.

"Would you mind if I ask you to skip to the questions instead of the useless threats?" She asked and now Marik was feeling his blood boil, she had no right to insult, deny and mock him. "I doubt I'll be able to remain conscious much longer." She continued and Marik huffed at her reply as he still had the rod pointed towards her.

"Are you the spy who had been spying on me for almost a year?" He asked her and felt angry once more at the fact that she had managed to remain elusive for so long and now that he finally had her she was mocking him.

"No, I am not the spy who had been spying on you for almost a year." She said and Marik's eyes widened at her blatant lie. "I have been spying on you for much longer than that." She finished and Marik narrowed his eyes now, so she was in fact the spy and had just revealed something that would not be beneficial to her demise.

"How long have you been spying on me then?" He asked her and she seemed to falter for a second as her skin turned a shade lighter than he could ever have imagined possible, she was literally the color of snow now and it unnerved him that she could still be alive after losing so much blood; he assumed that was the reason for her extremely pale complexion.

"Almost three years." She said and Marik's eyes widened once more as he couldn't believe that, how was it that she had slipped up after two years and allowed herself to be detected if she had managed to sneak by him for two years without even a hint of her presence.

"I doubt that is true, how is it possible then that we detected you a year back if you had managed to do this for two years without being detected?" He asked and saw her eyelids were getting heavy as she was possibility close to passing out.

"I was told to let my presence be known." She said and Marik thought that a reasonable answer, but he was still confused about a few things.

"Why were you told that and who were you taking the messages to?" He asked and the last bit Marik wanted to know because the person who had informed him was one of his rare hunters working higher up in the circles and the information was passed on through him, however, where he got it from was anonymous and his rare hunter wasn't the only one receiving the information.

"I was told to do so in the hope that you would lose your usual calm composure and make a mistake and who I work for I will not disclose." She said as her eyelids were getting heavier by the second and it seemed she was not concerned about her wounds.

"Why would you want me to lose my calm composure?" He asked as he decided not to press for the name of her employer as she was losing waking time as it was, but there was one thing that was bothering him immensely. For the first two years of her spy work he had removed the hood when he went to shower and sleep so there was a high possibility she knew what he looked like.

"In order to see your face and report it to the world as well as other acts of cruelty and murder." She said and Marik thought it was almost too good to be true that she had not seen his face and usually when something was too good to be true it was.

"Have you seen my face?" He asked angrily and her eyes were almost closed as she was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Yes…and…" She started and before she could finish her eyes fell closed. Marik growled as he ran towards her and started to shake her in an attempt to wake her up but she just flopped back and forth like a ragdoll.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he slammed her against the bed frame angrily and even with that action she did not wake up. "Shit!" He yelled as he quickly pressed his ear by her nose and sighed in relief when he realized she was still alive.

With his anger dissipating he sat down on the bed as he put his head in his hands and shook his head from side to side. "She knows my face…" He whispered to himself as he tried to figure out what exactly she had wanted to say and he was conflicted about her response before that; she said they wanted her to announce herself so that they could see his face and yet he had taken every measure possible to conceal his face since he found out someone was spying on him. Could this mean that she had seen his face beforehand and chose not to tell them that? Why on earth would she lie to her employer?

He didn't see any other possibility as she had every opportunity to get him without his hood on before he had found out about her presence and afterwards it would've been almost impossible, so it must've been beforehand.

He lifted up his head and stared at her sleeping figure before sighing, he would need to get her fixed up to get answers out of her; at least she had been cooperative enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for adding me to the alert list.**

**Here's the next chapter for you guys **

**x.X.x**

(18 Hours Later – 03:00)

Marik had chained her one foot to the bed after he had cleaned her and removed the other bullets, with more care this time, and now he was asleep. He had locked his door and placed two of his rare hunters on watch in case she attempted to escape _if _she got loose from the chains.

There were no windows in the base as it was underground and thus the only exit out of the room was the door or to break down the wall and burrow through the dirt and rocks.

As Marik was still lying next to her chained figure he felt something move in his subconscious and almost immediately he woke up and turned towards her and grumbled in annoyance when he realized it was merely her body shaking from the cold; he had never really taken notice of the cold as his body heat was sufficient.

He tiredly stared passed her at the linen closet where a blanket lay and then diverted his eyes from the closet towards the sheets she was laying on and groaned as he shook his head at the possibility of having to untie the chains and place her under the blankets or stand up and get a blanket. "Forget it…" He mumbled as he instead flung his arm over her and almost started to shake at the coldness that seeped from her skin, but at least her shaking was subsiding and Marik was a light-sleeper as it was since this spy business so her shaking would wake him up the whole night.

x.X.x

(06:00 – Friday)

Marik felt stirring next to him and opened his eyes and found he was staring at her back, the top covered most of her back and parts of her back was covered in blood as she had rolled in it in her sleep. He removed his arm from her and sat up and almost immediately she started to shiver again and he grunted in annoyance as he rubbed his eyes and when he looked down on himself he saw that his arms were partially covered in her blood.

He stood up from the bed and decided to go and take a shower and now he would be able to remove the hood and lock his door without the fear that she was lurking somewhere within, though he doubted she had needed to actually follow him into the bathroom considering she had all the opportunities in the world to see him sleeping without the hood.

x.X.x

(07:00 – Friday)

Marik got out of the bathroom and was now dressed in a clean cloak and hood; he looked towards the girl and found she was still asleep. He didn't want her to sleep away the entire day and he still had questions to ask her so it would be his greatest pleasure to rudely wake her up.

Marik walked over to her and picked up the antiseptic water next to the bed and with a smirk on his face he tipped it over onto her; as the water hit her body she shot up and immediately turned towards Marik and he was disappointed at her reaction, he had wanted something more 'lively'.

"I wasn't done questioning you when you decided to take a nap yesterday morning." He said as he took a seat at the end of the bed to avoid the water and blood that was lathered all over the bed, he would get the rare hunters to clean up the room later on as he had no desire to do it himself, he was far too busy in any case.

She seemed tired as she wiped the water from her face, waiting for him to ask whatever he wanted to ask. "You said you had seen my face." He said and she stopped and looked towards him, her eyes still holding no emotion and her skin was still as white as a sheet.

"Yes, I have seen your face." She said and Marik felt angry once more, that would not do, all he could hope for was that she was lying or that she had withheld this information from her employers.

"Then why did your employer ask you to reveal your presence if you already had my face?" He asked her, implying that he knew she had gotten it before she was given that order; even if it wasn't true it was better than posing the question and giving her an opening to lie.

"He does not know I have seen it plenty of times." She said and Marik's heart leapt through his chest, if her employer didn't know and she was the only one who knew all he had to do was kill her and everything would be over.

"Does anyone else know, besides you?" He asked her and she stared at him, even though she could not even see his eyes it felt like she was staring right through him.

"No, I am the only one who possesses that knowledge." She said and she had no idea how right she was as she was the only person alive who knew his identity and that wouldn't do, she would need to die because of that.

"Why would you withhold that from your employer if that would mean that you would no longer need to spy on me?" He asked as it was an intriguing mystery to him, she should've gone to her employer and told him the second she knew it instead of tagging along with the 'game'.

"Because it would not have ended there, I would've still needed to observe every move you make, from the toothpaste you use to the way you sleep. The face was the only thing I have that will ensure you don't kill me. I knew there would come a time when you would know of my presence, whether it was by my employers demand or my own mistake." She said and he found this truly amusing, why would this make him spare her life if it only enticed him to take it more.

"Oh, and what makes you think I will let you live if you're the only one who possesses my identity?" He asked her with a smirk on his face that she couldn't even see and she didn't seem fazed by his cheery attitude; she had actually not shown a single emotion once.

"The second I die it will be given to my employer and everyone else who wanted to know." She said and Marik scowled as he stood up from the bed and took out his scepter, pointing it towards her offensively.

"Elaborate immediately." He threatened and she didn't even seem to take note of the threat as she gave a nod, as if they were having nothing more than a casual conversation.

"The second my blood runs cold everything I know that they don't, including your face, will be emailed to them." She said and Marik weighed the possible threat and found it was far too risky to risk.

"How exactly will you do this, you're not close to a computer and if you were I certainly wouldn't let you use it?" He enquired, he was not sure how much she was willing to tell him as she had already said no to her employers' name, but this was something he needed to know.

"It doesn't bother me to tell you this." She said and Marik listened closely as this was the most important thing she was to say until now, more important than the fact that she knew his face as this would decide whether he could kill her now or not. "I have a microscopic chip implanted in my body that is latched to one of my blood veins and is kept empowered by the blood running across it; the second my blood stalls the chip will start to lose power and when is about to die out it will send out the emails to the listed recipients." She said and Marik growled at that.

"You expect me to believe that?" He asked angrily, it was an odd story for someone to make up, but despite that he didn't see how she would go to such a limit for a 'possible' meeting between the two of them.

"You can believe whatever you choose." She said and her placid attitude annoyed Marik more than it angered him.

"Prove it to me then and I will debate letting you live a bit longer." He said and she said nothing and did nothing, so Marik laughed. "See, you cannot even prove your story." He said and she looked at him once more as she started to wipe the water from her arms, but ended up smearing more blood over her arms.

"I don't need to prove anything to you; I will prove it to you once I'm dead and if you try to remove it without my help I will die." She said and Marik felt conflicted, if she was telling the truth then killing her would ensure his face got out in the world and yet it seemed like a total bullshit story.

"Fine, I will keep you alive for the sake of what you say, however, you will not leave from here and you'll be no better than a slave or prisoner." He said as he walked away from her and towards the door. He would feed her and keep her alive while slowly mangling her until she would beg for death and then he would find out the truth.

x.X.x

(19:00 – Friday)

Marik stepped into the room with a blue plastic bag; he turned towards the door and closed it, locking it before turning towards her. He saw she was sitting upright and was dressed in one of the rare hunter cloaks.

He had allowed her to take a shower and clean herself while the rare hunters had cleaned his bedding and replaced the mattress, if he had a separate slave room for her he wouldn't have hesitated to let her sleep in her own filth but this was his room and he preferred it clean and due to her information about the chip he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

He had almost convinced himself to be in the bathroom while she showered in case she had some means of contacting the people or sending out his face, but he had stopped himself by convincing himself that it would be a good thing if she tried to organize a rescue party and if she had wanted to reveal his face she would've done so already, he did have one question for her though regarding his 'face' and that was what it looked like; he had been so petrified earlier that he had not even considered confirming his identity.

She was holding a book in her hands that she had obviously been reading and he assumed she had fished it out of his bedside table's drawer. "Tell me something girl." He said and she stared up at him as she put the book down, she was no longer bleeding as she had bandaged herself and he was pleased he didn't need to do that for her.

He walked to in front of her and put the bag down on the table before staring back towards her. "What does my face look like?" He asked and she gave a smile that appeared to be false, if she couldn't answer this question he knew she was deceiving him and he could kill her.

"You have mauve eyes, you are Egyptian, your hair is beige and the only thing holding it down is that hood of yours." She said and he scowled as she had accurately described some of his features, he gave a sigh as he opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of guava juice and held it out towards her. She took it and looked up at him. "Why are you even attempting to be hospitable to me?" She asked him and he looked down at her angrily, even though she could not see his facial expressions.

"I'm not being nice to you; you will soon see that, I merely need to feed you to stop that information from getting out." He snarled angrily as he took out a box of Chinese food and placed it down on the table along with a pair of chopsticks.

He picked up the bag and walked to the opposite side of the bed and sat town, taking out his own food and drink; he could've gotten her slob to eat but he didn't trust some of these foods and if she happened to die from food poisoning he would really be pissed off and perhaps if he tried to act a tad humane to her she might just reveal who would receive these 'emails', if it was even the truth.

He opened the box and started to eat the food as he tried to look at her from the side of his eye but found it was impossible to do so with the damn hood over his face, he growled as he took his free hand and removed it from his head, fully revealing his face to her, something he had not shown anyone in over five years.

She didn't even look at him as he did so and he preferred it that way, but at least now he could keep an eye on her and since she did know what his face looked like he had no reason to hide it around her.

He watched her as she slowly ate and drank from the bottle, paying him no heed as she was reading from the book as she ate. "What are you reading?" He asked her as he couldn't see the title of the book that she was reading; however, he saw it was one of his.

She chewed for a few seconds and when she finally swallowed she spoke. "A book about Japan's culture and industry, it's not very accurate on the history though." She said and Marik found that statement odd as they weren't in Japan and then he finally snapped it; she had a very faint Asian appearance which meant she was possibly from Japan.

Marik didn't personally have much interest in Japan, but he had been reading a lot of things about different cultures since he planned to soon make trades with them, at least when he was Pharaoh; he had all the knowledge needed to be Pharaoh of Egypt, but he had no knowledge of other lands and if he wanted to join them or fool them into joining him he must at least know something about their lands and the first one he wanted to make an alliance with would be Japan, since they were so advanced technology wise.

"Why is that?" Marik asked as he put down his empty box, he didn't eat slowly and usually bolted food down quicker than they could serve it. He picked up the juice and cracked open the lid before taking a few big gulps.

"They left out some of the samurai and ninja training procedures." She said and Marik lowered the juice bottle as he stared at her; the men had said she took down two of them and there was no blood so it was possible she simply overpowered or outmaneuvered them. Perhaps she had taken part in either of those training programs since she commented they were incorrect.

"They are no longer an active part of Japan's culture; it is understandable if it's not fully correct." Marik said and she didn't say anything as she continued to eat her food slowly. He had no desire to find out what was missing as he wasn't planning on lecturing the Japanese Governors about fighting.

Marik sighed as he stood up and looked at her, not sure how to start whatever sort of torture he had planned for her and he was unsure of whether it would be a good idea; he could easily hurt her to the point of death and then bring her back to life but what if he couldn't bring her back or what if she tried to kill herself and succeeded?

He had fooled plenty of people into thinking he was 'nice' just to get closer to them or get information out of them and it was possible he could do that to her, even though she did know what type of person he was by spying on him for all that time.

However, perhaps it would work and if it didn't work he would at least have gotten more time to find out who the employer was and perhaps if the employer thought she had died he would send in someone else who did not have the brains to implant a chip in themselves and stupid enough to spill the employers name when faced with death.

This girl didn't seem like the type to talk and had taken every measure to ensure she would not be killed and Marik could not afford to let her permanently clamp up due to violence, he didn't know how strong her façade was, but with what he had seen so far she had no fear of him and was not planning to say something she didn't want to.

"Would you like another book?" He asked with a forced smile and she stopped reading and looked up at him as she swallowed another bite of food.

"That would be thoughtful." She said and then looked back down at the book and Marik felt like kicking the book out of her hand and dissecting her with the chopsticks, but instead he swung around and unlocked the door, putting the hood over his head, and stepping out of the room.

x.X.x

(02:00 - Saturday)

Marik was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed as he worked through his deck; he rarely dueled anymore and despite the fact that the cards were nothing but a picture of the actual monster it was still a fun game. He preferred to summon the actual monsters when he was challenged to the duel and then watch as the monster chased the person through the city and eventually eat him or her. It was a sadistic sort of pleasure he didn't get from playing the game nicely.

The girl was lying down on the bed, she was snuggled under the duvet he had finally gotten from the linen cupboard, and reading one of the other books Marik had gotten for her and he found it odd when she refused to read anything but a book of facts; she didn't want to read anything with a story.

As he was still compiling his deck he spoke. "What is your name?" He asked as he started to shuffle his deck and then drew five cards to see the possibility of the hand before turning towards her and waiting for the answer that seemed to take a while to leave her lips. "Did you hear me?" He asked her and she gave a nod. "Then why aren't you answering?" He asked her and she looked towards him now and gave another one of her false smiles that annoyed him; if she didn't want to smile then she shouldn't.

"I don't want you to have my name." She said and he scowled at her answer, what was such a big secret about her name if she had answered almost everything else he had asked her.

"Why?" He asked her as he put his deck in his bedside drawer before turning back towards her and waiting for her answer to his question.

"No one knows my name." She said and Marik found that bizarre until he realized no one knew his face, except her and thus it would be an even exchange.

"Well, you know my face and you're the only living person who knows it, so I think we can call it even if you tell me your name." He said and she shook her head as she put the book down and stared into his pale purple eyes with her white ones.

"It will not make us even, it would make us even if you planned to release me after I told you my name and even if you agreed to that I know you have no desire to do so." She said and he grunted at her correct logic, why couldn't she just have been stupid?

"Fine, what do people call you then?" He asked as she must at least have some sort of false name that she had used all these years and why her name was a secret was beyond him.

"People call me Sakai." She said and Marik gave a nod, it was a Japanese name and he assumed it came with her from Japan, which meant she had a fake name before she even got here, or perhaps she had just chosen it to fit her face.

"Then I'll call you Sakai." He said and he knew he could use the Millennium key to invade her mind and read her memories and even wipe some of them; but he had placed all of the millennium items, except the rod, in a safe located in Egypt for when he went there to claim his title and he wasn't about to reveal that location to any possible spies and he was thankful he had done that before she had started to spy on him.

"How long will it take before your employer sends another spy or comes looking for you?" He asked her as he now picked up a book as well, he wasn't particularly fond of reading books at first but now he had gained quite a liking to it.

"He won't come looking for me if I don't return; he will send spies until he gets what he is looking for." She said and Marik wasn't exactly happy to know the man would never quit and she held the knowledge of his name and without the name he would never be able to find him and kill him.

"Are all of them as discreet as you are?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm the only one of my kind." She said and he found that to be quite a boastful remark and the fact that she didn't show any emotion or glee at the comment made it seem like she believed herself.

"Why so?" He asked as he opened the book and started to read at a random page, since it wasn't a storybook there wasn't any pattern to follow, just a bunch of history, culture and industry related information.

"I'm the only one that survived." She said placidly and Marik turned towards her with a quizzed look on his face, but she didn't seem to pick up that he wanted to know more; he sighed as he decided not to even ask. If she was telling the truth it would be to his benefit and not the other way around.

Marik turned back to his book and found he was annoyed with the idea of company, he usually didn't want company but now that he was in her company he found it hard not to want to talk and that annoyed him. "You should sleep." He said as he looked at the time and hoped he would be able to get some peaceful time to read and not have the desire to ask meaningless questions.

"I'm not tired." She said as she turned a page and he grumbled softly, he didn't mind sleeping while she was awake as he had no fear of her snapping his neck or something of the sort, he was an ancient evil spirit and thus could keep the body alive even after death; he was immortal in a sense and due to his light sleeping he would wake up if she did so much as let one of her hairs fall on his face.

"Then I should sleep." He said in annoyance as he put down the book and used the button next to his bed to put off the lights in an attempt to annoy her since she wouldn't be able to read now unless she had night vision, which he seriously doubted.

He turned on his side without climbing in under the sheets, he rarely got cold. He heard as she put down the book and crawl in further under the sheets and Marik felt the desire to speak well up in him again and before he could stop himself he spoke. "Doesn't it bother you that I just put off the light?" He asked and then grunted to himself.

He would need to get his mouth clasped or move her to another room if this continued, he didn't understand why he was talk active, he wasn't lonely or anything of the sort, but then again he had never really been in anyone's company for a prolonged period of time and perhaps it would end once he had gotten tired of asking questions because letting her out of his sight was not part of the equation.

"No." She answered softly and Marik felt the desire to ask 'why not' well up in him but forced his mouth to remain shut; he didn't need to speak to her unless it was to get information and this plague of talk-activeness would not do.

x.X.x

(08:00 – Saturday)

Marik opened his eyes and sat up before turning to look towards Sakai, he yawned once and stretched out as he looked at her sleeping figure; she was curled up into the blankets as if she had just suffered through an icy night and he supposed it had something to do with the loss of blood she suffered.

He blinked his eyes a few times before getting up and he found he had been sleeping better now that he was partially free from the stress of his face getting out in the open; the only one with that information was the girl he was holding hostage and with the rare hunters standing guard outside his door every night he doubted another spy would get in easily and since she claimed she was one of the kind they would have trouble sneaking passed the rare hunters to start with.

He wanted to wake her up by pushing her off the bed or something similar but knew if he did that he would find himself with the desire to speak again and he didn't want to fall victim to his own mouth; she was intriguing because of her point-blank answers, evasive maneuvers and placid attitude; and perhaps that was contributing to his desire to find out more about her as it could possibly be a clue to her real name and her employers name.

With a sigh he walked towards his closet and took a robe from it before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door, once she was up he would unlock her leg so that she could go and shower and do whatever she wanted to in the bathroom.

x.X.x

(08:30 – Saturday)

Marik stepped out of the bathroom and found her staring at him as he got out and he felt unnerved by her emotionless stare. He used the towel in his hand to ruffle his wet hair a few times before tossing it into the bathroom. "Can't you show any sort of emotion when you stare at someone? You might actually scare normal people with that face of utter love." He said sarcastically and it didn't seem like she picked up on the sarcasm much.

"How can I show something I don't possess Marik?" She asked and he found it odd to hear his name come from her lips, but what he found even more bizarre was her statement regarding her emotions, he smirked and then started to laugh as he walked towards the bed and took out a key from his robe, unlocking the chain around her foot.

"Right, what a way to make me believe anything you said previously." He said with sarcasm as she removed her ankle from the cuff, pulling her legs up to her chin and he found she revealed a bit more of her legs than she probably wanted to and he realized he didn't mind that sight at all.

Perhaps he would 'surprise' her when she showered, the shower didn't have a curtain after all and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen a woman naked since his duties had kept him far too busy and his base wasn't exactly the ideal place to bring a woman. Not to mention the fact that a female tended to annoy him so much that he would kill them before any business could be conducted.

"You can believe what you choose to believe." She said as she got up, removing the view from him, it was only her thigh but the only thigh he had seen in the last 2 years were that of a fried chicken and he couldn't exactly admire that.

He didn't say anything as she stepped into the bathroom and he found the excuse he was looking for, he couldn't let her get dressed in the same old dirty robe again, now could he? Perfect excuse to come barging in, not that he needed an excuse since she was his prisoner but he would need to take her a clean one in any case since he would need to be around her and he had no desire to smell her as well.

He walked towards the closet and got out another robe, he had other clothing in the closet but most of it was robes since it was what he wore primarily since he had decided to remove his face from history. He heard as the shower water came on and with a smirk he walked towards the shower door and opened it.

He stepped inside and expected to hear screaming and feel a bar of soap hit his head, but instead he was met with her naked figure and her emotionless eyes. She stopped washing herself as she stared at him. He waited for the screaming and violence, but none came and when she saw the robe she spoke. "Thank you for bringing that." She said and then resumed washing herself and Marik's mouth parted in surprise as he put the robe down on the table.

"That's it?" He asked her and she stopped and looked at him once again. "No screaming and throwing things at my head for barging in here? Aren't you embarrassed?" He asked as he glanced over her body and didn't even find it right to enjoy it as he hadn't taken her by surprise, had she actually expected him to do this?

"It would've been decent for you to knock so that I could've taken a towel to cover myself for the sake of decency, but it does not bother me since embarrassment is an emotion." She said and then took hold of his razor and held it up. "Can I use this?" She asked and he gave a nod as he backtracked out of the bathroom and then closed the door.

Could she have actually been telling the truth about being without emotion instead of making that up? How could someone be devoid of feelings and emotions? Did that mean she could feel no joy or sadness? "No, that is truly a fairy-tale." He muttered as he walked towards the bed and decided he would make up the bed today, well, pull the sheets right and put the pillows straight as he wasn't planning to leave the room right now for anything.

Once he was done he took a seat on the bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom so that he could try and force emotion out of her, her contacts might make it look like a true story and her strong emotional will helped it along and her lack of surprise at his 'surprise' entry almost put the nail in the coffin, but he still didn't believe it.

x.X.x

(09:00 – Saturday)

Marik saw as the door opened and watched as Sakai came out of the bathroom, her hair was wet and hanging in strands over her shoulders as she wore the clean robe he had given to her in an encounter he could find no better word for than awkward.

She walked towards the bed and sat down on it, putting her ankle by the cuff and Marik took hold of her leg and put the loop around her ankle before locking it securely. When he was done he leaned back against the bed and looked at her for a few seconds before speaking. "I don't believe you." He said and she looked into his eyes.

"What you believe is your own choice." She said to him once again and he was getting annoyed at that sentence, he didn't care what she thought or believed, but he needed to know the truth about her emotion status.

"I don't care what you say, prove it to me." He insisted and she closed her eyes and gave another fake smile and he thought that might be because she didn't know how to give a real one, but if he believed that he would have to believe that she was telling the truth and that was too weird even for him.

"How must I prove this to you?" She asked him as she opened her eyes and the smile fell from her face, leaving her placid expression instead and Marik had to admit that he didn't know how she would be able to prove it to him; the only way for him to be positive would be to use the Millennium Key to see her memories.

He could go and get the Millennium key and read her memories in an attempt to see her employer but what if they expected that and followed him? It was far too risky for him to leave and until they were out of the picture he couldn't do anything. He couldn't afford to have his rightfully-stolen heritage snatched from sight because his people would hate him.

"I don't know." Marik confessed and she gave a nod as she picked up a book and started to read; and Marik decided he would send his rare hunters out to get them food, he couldn't leave the base either now and he hated being jeopardized like this and not knowing whom to kill to stop it.

He got up and yelled the order through the door for them and when they responded he went back to the bed and sat down, looking at her and found he had removed his clothing with her mind and smirked as he enjoyed the imaginary image, yes, definitely better than a chicken.

**x.X.x**

**Hoped you liked it, please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, next chapter up, hope you enjoy it. **

**x.X.x**

(19:00 – Saturday – 3 Weeks Later)

Marik was staring at Sakai in horror, she was covered in red marks that were quickly turning into bruises and her one eye was shut closed with blood trailing down it in thin strands and her one arm was broken and standing awkward; her ankle was twisted, bleeding and broken by the looks of it as the cuff was still around it and the worst part of this scene was that he had done it to her only moments earlier out of utter rage.

He was sitting on the bed next to her as his hands were covered in blood and his knuckles were raw from when he had hit the wall and her. He didn't even know how he had lost it like that all of the sudden. He had questioned her about the leader and her emotions and when she had given the same placid response as the first few days he had snapped and attacked her.

He looked at her bleeding eye and then at his fingers, he had tried to pry the contact out of her eye and the discovery that he had made had removed all rage from him like it had never even existed; they weren't contacts, they were her actual eyes and the exact mirror of her emotions.

He stared at the rest of her body and didn't understand how he could've managed to mangle her like this in the minute he had lost control, he had thrown and smacked her around and that was why her ankle was so damaged; her arm happened at some stage he couldn't recall and now that he looked at her he didn't know what to feel.

Was he meant to feel more rage or was this sudden guilt at his loss of control the correct emotion? Why hadn't she fought back and tried to stop him? She had just allowed him to hurt her and even though she did scream in pain at a few points she did nothing to stop him or protect herself. "Why didn't you try to stop me?" He asked her and the situation still felt surreal. He had intended to harm her at the start but had chosen a different path and now he was feeling guilty about this unintentional harm he had inflicted.

She took a few deep breathes as blood trailed down her mouth and her usual sleek hair was standing wildly on her head from the way he had roughed her up. "From what I observed resistance only makes you angrier." She said and Marik felt his blood run cold at her sentence; she had decided to curl up into a ball and take it because her facts told her he would continue if she tried to stop him?

"You should've tried; any normal person would've tried!" He yelled at her, angry at the fact that she followed facts instead of her heart; she should've tried to stop him because he might've stopped then instead of being snapped back into reality after almost taking out her eye. "How's your eye?" He asked her as he reached for her face to wipe away the blood and expected her to cringe away from his touch and when she didn't he sighed. 'Of course she won't, fear is an emotion.' He thought to himself as he wiped the blood away and she tried to open her eye and got almost a cm before having to close it again.

"I can still see." She said and he growled in irritation at her answer, he didn't want to know whether she could still see, he wanted to know whether it hurt, but he supposed that answer was obvious and didn't even need asking.

"Come…" He said as he put his arm around her back and pulled her into a sitting position and she gritted her teeth as her arm and ankle moved and he was now positive they were broken. "Can you remain like this, upright?" he asked her and she gave a nod, but when Marik let her go she fell back down onto the bed and he saw the impact hurt her. "Guess you can't…" He whispered to himself, he should've said sorry but he couldn't force those words across his lips for something he would easily do to someone else and she was no better than other people.

The only thing he needed to do is get her healed and he didn't know how the hell he was going to heal broken bones.

x.X.x

(21:00 – Saturday)

Marik pulled the blindfolded man into the room while carrying his bag of equipment and shut the door tightly, locking it before removing the blindfold from the abducted doctor. "Fix her right now and you will leave alive." Marik said towards the doctor who shot up petrified and looked towards Marik, whom was wearing his hood, and then towards the girl and gasped as he ran to her side.

Marik had instructed the rare hunter to get him a doctor and get him quickly and to make sure it was one who could mend broken bones and to blindfold him before bringing him close to the base and he hoped they had gotten a proper doctor because Sakai was asleep and he wasn't even sure whether she had fully recovered from the gunshot wounds.

He opened his bag and pulled out something Marik had seen doctors use all the time. "What did you do to her?" The doctor yelled in shock as he checked her vitals.

"I didn't bring you here to ask questions, her arm and ankle is broken and I think her eye might be damaged, fix this and you can leave." He said and the doctor ignored Marik like he was the plague as he started to work on Sakai.

x.X.x

(03:00 – Sunday)

The doctor stood up from Sakai's side, she was bandaged and knocked-out cold from the pain medication the doctor had forced down her throat. He had set her bones correctly and gauzed them, which was still busy setting as he had covered it with bandaged to avoid any damage to it.

He looked towards Marik and spoke angrily. "The fractures in her arm and ankle were only light so the gauze can be removed in about two weeks, her eye is damaged but it will be healed in two or three days without any side-effects; her bruises can be treated with the pain pills I'm leaving her and I don't suggest you tax her too much." He said angrily and Marik knew it was for two reasons.

The man knew he wasn't getting a cent for his services and that he had done that to Sakai, Hell, Marik was even angry at himself for doing that to her. "Good, I'll give you to my servants and they will return you to where they found you." He said as he opened the door and shoved the doctor into the arms off the awaiting rare hunters. "And I'm keeping the bag." Marik said as he shut the door, he didn't want to go and kidnap a doctor whenever something happened to her and he saw what the doctor did and could replicate about 30% of that correctly.

He sighed as he looked at Sakai, he would need to cuff her other leg now in case she decided to hop away on her good leg and doing that would make him feel like the pig he was and he didn't like that feeling very much at the moment.

He looked at the pain pills and put two down on the table for her to take if she woke up in the night, she would probably use her unbending logic to figure out it was there to help with the pain, but he wouldn't leave her a bottle to swallow if two didn't help.

He put the pills into his drawer and then cuffed her leg and pulled the duvet over her so that her shaking didn't cause her to wake up as it would hurt and if she woke up he would wake up and he didn't want that.

He put off the light and lay down on the bed and already knew that he would struggle to sleep tonight and not because of the fact that she might wake him up.

x.X.x

(10:00 – Sunday)

Marik was still lying wide awake, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the roof, the room was completely dark as the sun couldn't reach it and he preferred the darkness at the moment, even though it sometimes confused his internal clock.

He felt stirring next to him and when he heard her moan softly in pain he felt a pang of guilt go through him and immediately shoved it away, he had no reason to feel guilty, he had done much worse to completely innocent people and she was far from innocent, she held the key to destroying his future.

"Marik…" She whispered and he immediately turned towards her. "Did he leave pills?" She asked softly and her throat sounded parched as she had to whisper, but he thought it might be because of the pain, Marik nodded as he sat up and leaned over her, taking the bottle of water the doctor had left behind and the two pills. Since he had been awake since he put off the light his night vision was good enough for him to see part of her and the water bottle and his coordination was good enough to get the rest.

He slipped his arm in under her back and gently lifted her up as it would be impossible for her to drink the pills as she would need one arm to hold herself up and the other to drink the pills and she only had one arm at her disposal. Once she was in a sitting position he put the pills into her working hand and she immediately put it into her mouth and when he handed her the water she gulped it down and then drank the rest of the water to wet her throat a bit.

"How are you feeling?" He dared to ask and she put down the empty water bottle and then looked towards him, her one eye was still closed and he was thankful it was true that she couldn't feel emotions as she would've looked at him with a different expression if she could muster any.

"I didn't realize I had gotten so weak." She said and Marik was confused by her statement, she looked away from him and he slowly eased her back down onto the bed.

"Why do you say that? You said you chose to remain still." He said as he didn't recall her trying to stop him even once or protect herself so why would she consider herself weak if she didn't do anything and she wasn't left immobile by fear as she couldn't feel it; he finally believed her regarding her emotions and even though it was a tough pill to swallow he would figure out the idea of it eventually.

"I can't understand why I am feeling this much pain, I'm not supposed to be feeling this much pain from this, I have allowed myself to grow weak." She said and Marik felt another pang of guilt shoot through him at the confession of her pain, even though it was obvious it was not directed at him.

"I did hurt you pretty badly." He confessed finally, it was not an apology but it was about as close as he was willing to admit, she pulled the blanket up to her neck as she tried not to move too much.

"You don't understand what pain is Marik." She said and he immediately grew angry at that statement, he was born out of pain, anger and hate; she had no right to tell him that when she had no clue what happened in his childhood, or at least the childhood of his host. "I am not referring to emotional pain of any sort." She said and Marik knew that most of the pain he was born from was emotional, so perhaps she was right, the only pain he had ever endured that was physical was when the tattoo was carved into his back and he wasn't even fully aware of his existence when that had happened.

"Then tell me what pain is Sakai." He said as he lay back down and stared towards the roof, he was more than happy with the idea of sleeping now; his room gave the illusion of night and that was enough for him to sleep. "Tell me why this isn't supposed to hurt you." He pressed and she took in a sharp breath as she accidently moved her arm.

"I can't tell you what pain is, but I can tell you why this is not supposed to hurt me." She said and Marik was actually curious that she was willing to share a bit more about her life, she had no reason to do so and since she was emotionally detached she couldn't feel compelled to do so.

"I am listening." He said and realized his talk-active nature hadn't subsided and yet he had not found the desire to talk to his rare hunters, even if he was alone with them for more than a minute and he finally figured out why. She did not fear him, hate him or judge him like everyone else he met or knew; his rare hunters cringed when he stepped into the room and his enemies hated him and strangers judged him. She felt nothing for anything he had ever done or would do; she didn't even feel angry at the fact that he had mangled her like this and that was why he found conversation with her different.

"I have been harmed worse than this and I have not felt this type of pain, I have allowed myself to grow weaker and my tolerance of pain has grown weaker along with that." She said and he saw she wasn't pleased with this, even though she couldn't feel anything about it emotionally.

He wondered how she could've been harmed more than this though; did she get her bones broken on a regular basis? He didn't see how that was possible; she seemed to be in perfect condition and the only scars he had seen on her were those of the gunshots.

He hadn't seen much of her body, except the view he had gotten in the shower, which had felt odd because of her behavior so he had only looked once and had that stuck in his mind, but not vivid enough to scan it for scars.

"I see, well I don't see how you can bring yourself to that state again." He said and she said nothing as she tried to move her arm and almost immediately cringed in pain. "Don't move much, the doctor said it was fractured." He said and she ignored him as she tried to move again and Marik watched as she pulled herself up on her broken arm; in the darkness he could see how her face paled even more.

"I am fine, I know I am." She said to him and even though her voice didn't carry it, it was obvious she was lying to him and herself about her condition.

He sat up and took hold of her shoulder as he forced her back down on the bed without harming her as he gently removed her damaged arm from the bed as he forced her down and even though she attempted to resist she didn't manage much. "You are not fine and you can try to increase that pain tolerance once you can actually move properly." He said and she gave a fake smile as she said nothing as he pulled the duvet over her again. "Sleep again." He said as he lay back down again and turned on his side.

The most annoying fact was that what had stopped him from sleeping was the guilt and now that he saw she was okay in a way, despite the pain she said she had, he could rest without having something eat at him that he had never felt before.

x.X.x

(18:00 – Sunday)

Marik opened his eyes and when he felt something move on the bed he shot up and turned in her direction and opened his eyes wide as he saw she was getting off the bed and her foot was no longer cuffed. He watched for about two seconds as she attempted to walk on her broken ankle before he spoke. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked and she swung around and with that action gasped in pain and collapsed down on the ground with a grunt.

Marik jumped off the bed and ran towards her as he pulled her up and she tried to push his support away, but he would have none of it. "How did you get out of the chains and why were you trying to walk in your condition?" He asked her and she now pushed herself away from him using her broken arm and managed to stabilize herself when she was standing on her own legs again.

"I removed it and I'm trying to get passed the pain." She said and he was annoyed at her stubbornness and bemused about the fact that she had removed the chains; if he hadn't woken up she could've tried to leave the room.

"You will not remove those chains again." He said angrily as he walked towards the door and ordered the rare hunters to get them food as he would have to make it perfectly clear that she was still a captive and thus the chains were a permanent accessory to her healthy ankle.

Once he was done with that he turned back towards her and she was sitting on the bed now, her eyes were open and he noted the one he had damaged was still slightly red and ringed with blood. "You have odd eyes." He told her and she gave a nod as she tried to get up again and he immediately walked towards her and pushed her back down on the bed. "I will chain you to the bed completely if you try to move again, you will remain like this until you can function normally." He said and she shook her head as she tried to get up and with a flash of anger he pushed her down on the bed hard; making the bed shift back by almost two inches with the force he used the push her down.

She grunted in pain as she now remained on the bed and instead tried to flex her broken arm. "It will never get better if you continue to stop me." She said and Marik was thinking the exact opposite, it would never get better if she kept on moving the fractured arm.

"I honestly don't give a damn what you think, you _are _my prisoner and you will do whatever I say until the day that you reveal the names of your employers and then you'll die." He said and she said nothing as she pulled herself up on the bed completely, letting her damaged ankle rest on its side.

Marik huffed as he walked to the chains and put it around her ankle again. "How did you get out of the chains?" He asked her as he still had the key and there was no spare to it.

"I picked the lock." She said and Marik found that an odd skill but it was quite obvious that she needed it in order to be a spy. "I used the pins on my bandages." She said and Marik saw they were reattached to her bandages but broken partially.

With an annoyed grunt he removed every pin he could see on her and threw it down in the corner of his room, he did not want to give her a way to escape. "Don't ever try that again or I won't be so nice about it." He threatened as he sat down on the bed; he was starving and hoped the rare hunters wouldn't take an eternity to get the food.

x.X.x

(19:00 – Sunday)

Marik looked at Sakai as she attempted to eat the food the rare hunters had gotten them; she needed to use both her hands for the meal and it was obvious it was a tad straining on her broken arm that had the duty of upholding the hand that was holding the knife.

He had finished eating a few minutes before and was now just musing over her odd behavior due to her apparent weakness to pain; he didn't know what her definition of pain was but getting your bones broken seemed to be about as painful as it could get.

He watched as her knuckles whitened around the knife and fork and he wondered whether frustration was considered an emotion. "What is wrong?" He decided to ask her and she stared at the plate for a few seconds before looking towards him.

"I need to leave here and return to the academy once I'm healed, I am what some people would call pathetic at the moment." She said and Marik laughed aloud at her statement, did she really think it was just so easy that she could leave?

"Really, you think I'll let you just walk out of here?" He asked and she looked at him and he couldn't see any annoyance on her face, not that she was capable of feeling it to start with. "What makes you think I'll allow that?" He asked and she put the plate on the table even though she had not eaten everything.

"I don't need your permission to leave here." She said and Marik almost gasped at that response, he didn't take her as someone who was daft but he was starting to doubt that with her response.

"Do you honestly think you've been staying here by your own choice? C'mon, you should know you can't leave until I choose so and that won't happen in your lifetime." He said and she said nothing as she lowered herself down on the bed.

"You can believe whatever you want." She said and he was finding that phrase of her to be rather annoying, but he knew fairly well she was bluffing and that was all that mattered. He would allow her to cling onto whatever hope she had; taking in regard that hope was an emotion.

"Oh, trust me I will." He said as he put off the light and lay down on the bed, he wasn't tired but she had taken more sleeping pills so she was probably going to be knocked out soon and he would need to sleep now in order to wake up early tomorrow, what a wonderful day he had, it was a total of one hour and now he was off to bed again.

x.X.x

(08:00 – Sunday – Two Weeks Later)

Marik was just done removing the cast around her arm and ankle. "I think you actually lost a few shades beneath the gauze." He said as he put the cast down on the floor as he examined her arm and ankle, it seemed to have healed pretty well.

He took hold of her arm and started to examine it to make sure it was alright and not still broken on some places when he noted barely visible marks running up her arms, something he had failed to notice even once as he had never actually examined her. "What are these?" He asked as he ran his fingers over scars on her arm.

"I received them in battle." She said and Marik found that an odd statement, but he supposed it had something to do with her training in Japan. "Let me test my arm." She said and he let go of her arm and she started to move it around and flex it a few times before she dropped it to her side. "It is perfect." She stated and Marik was actually pleased to hear that.

"How about your ankle, does it still hurt?" He asked as he knew that had probably taken the most damage, she looked at her ankle and started to move it, twirling her foot in circles and after a few seconds she let it rest down on the bed again.

"It's fine as well." She said and then pulled her legs against her body and Marik looked at her ankle and noticed there were about five scars running from her ankle until her thigh and before he could see any better she had covered herself again, it was odd to him that he had not noticed it before but it was so light that it was almost impossible to see it if you only glanced quickly.

"Good, at least now you won't have problems eating, moving, showering or getting dressed." He commented and she gave a nod and he looked into her eyes. "How is your eye?" He asked randomly as he knew it was fine.

"It doesn't hurt and I can see fine." She said and despite the fact that she couldn't show emotion he almost sensed that something was on her mind that she was not telling him.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked as he got off the bed and picked up the cast, tossing it into the bin in the corner of the room before turning towards her again and crossing his arms as he examined her emotionless face.

He had been in her company longer than he had been in anyone's company since had taken control and even though she was technically emotionless she sometimes spoke less when something was on her mind and there was definitely something on her mind right now.

She looked up at him and spoke now. "I said I will leave once I am healed and I wanted to ask you not to stop me." She said and Marik had almost forgotten about what she had said a few weeks ago and now it sounded even more humorous.

He walked towards her and took hold of her ankle, pulling it out beneath her and cuffed it as he looked up at her with a smile. "No." He said shortly and she looked at her cuffed ankle and then towards him. "You possess something that I cannot allow to leave this room." He continued and then decided to add one last bit. "I have not treated you ill, well since the incident anyway, so why would you want to leave to start with?" He finished and he knew a part of him would miss the useless company she was.

She wasn't exactly a hyper person and never said anything to him unless it was a question regarding something but it was still company and as long as she had that chip in her and his face in her mind she would not leave and that was perfectly fine with him.

"I want to return to Japan and perhaps finish what I was assigned to do; I will give you the name of the employers." She said and Marik nearly got a heart attack at her last few words, were she actually willing to give him the name of the employers and if she did would they be the real deal?

"That still doesn't change the fact that there is a chip inside you and I cannot risk you dying while that is in you as the employers might not be the only one with access to the email addresses; and you possess my face." He said in argument and she continued to stare at him as if he had said nothing that mattered. "Unless the chip is a lie, is it Sakai?" He questioned and she gave a fake smile.

"No, the chip does exist, but I can remove it." She said and Marik decided he would play along with the game until the chip was out; at least then it would be easy enough to just kill her without the least bit of worry.

"Very well, remove it." He said and she looked around and the room and then picked up the steak knife that was lying on her breakfast plate. "What exactly are you planning to do with that?" He asked and she said nothing as she raised the steak knife to her neck and Marik felt a pang of worry for whatever she was planning to do.

He watched in horror as she stabbed the knife into the side of her neck and blood started to gush from her neck in waves. "What the hell are you doing!" He yelled as he tried to get the knife from her hand but to his utter surprise she subdued him and pushed him away in less than a second and then she pulled the knife out of her neck as she was still bleeding.

It took Marik less than a second to be next to her again and he was not even worried about the fact that she had managed to stop him so easily as he had allowed for the opening to appear. She lowered the bloody knife and Marik saw a small black rectangular chip on the side of the knife.

She took the chip on her finger and brought it to her mouth and then to his surprise she put it on her tongue and swallowed it, once she was done she put her hand over her bleeding neck and spoke. "It deactivates and erases all data the instant it touched saliva; it is useless now." She said and he didn't know whether he could believe her or not but so far she had not lied, except for the part of escaping perhaps.

"Good thing I never bit you." He said jokingly and she gave a nod as she still had her hand over her neck. "I'll get a towel for your neck." He said as he saw it wasn't very deep, it was just to reach the vein where the chip had been and he felt overwhelmed that he no longer had to worry about that; which only left two problems, her employers and her memory.

x.X.x

Marik returned with a towel and tossed it towards her; she caught it and put it to her neck to ease the bleeding a bit. "How about giving me the names of the employers now?" He asked and she said nothing as she patted the towel over her neck to wipe the blood and stop the bleeding.

He went to sit down on the bed a few seconds later as he waited for her to speak. "Mr. Hosima from the curator museum is my employer." She said and Marik found that extremely hard to believe until he remembered his sister used to work there and it was possible that this man knew a bit about him from his sister. "The other recipients do not exist entirely, they were barely loops through which the information was strung and I am not sure of their names. Mr. Hosima has a database containing all the contact details about them." She said and Marik was pleased about that as he didn't want anyone alive who possessed an interest in his affairs as the leader of the rare hunters; he would set his rare hunters on the task immediately of disposing of Mr. Hosima and getting the database list.

"Thank you, this information means more to me than you can even imagine." He said and that was not a lie and the fact that he had won finally had put him in quite a good mood so a compliment wasn't unnecessary.

"I didn't do this for you Marik." She said and he felt his mood fall with that sentence. "Am I free to leave?" She asked and he stared at her angrily now, whether she had given him that information or not didn't matter as long as he knew his face.

"No, you're not and I'll be back in a moment." He said as he walked towards the door, put on his hood, unlocked the door and stepped out to send his rare hunters on the assignment, the museum wasn't open on a Sunday so they could find him at his home which would be a better place and finding out his address wouldn't be too hard for them.

x.X.x

(08:20 – Sunday)

Marik stepped into the room and when he looked towards the bed he saw she wasn't on it and no longer cuffed as the cuffs lay open; he looked around and saw as she got out of the bathroom. "How did you get out of the cuffs this time?" He asked annoyed as he was pretty damn sure he hadn't left any pins near her.

"I used the knife and fork." She said as she was busy wiping the water from her neck and a fresh bandage was around her neck where she had stabbed herself.

Marik grunted angrily at her explanation. "I swear if I asked you whether you could use your hair to unlock it you would say yes and then prove it." He muttered and she didn't catch the sarcasm as she didn't move back towards the bed.

"I am going to leave." She said and Marik laughed cruelly at her confident statement, he put his hand on his scepter as it was tucked into one of the robes deep pockets.

He removed the hood from his face as he still laughed. "You're not going anywhere while you have my face in your memory." He said and she said nothing as she walked closer to him. "Why are you so eager to leave? I have not been mistreating you." He said as he pushed the subject of her staying, he could kill her now and she probably knew that as well, perhaps that was why she was so eager to leave. "I don't plan to kill you….right now at least… I've come to think of you as a partial friend and company." He said and she stopped a few centimeters away from him.

"Marik… I do not feel anything for you, I feel no different towards you since the day I met you and I'm sure you understand why." She said and he felt a pang in his heart that he could not identify but her sentence left him speechless and a tad angry. "I don't see you as a friend and I never desired your company." She continued and with every word he felt something shatter inside him and he wasn't sure whether it was his soul, heart or restraint. "This was all part of the plan." She continued and Marik's anger flared at that sentence as he started to scowl as he clutched onto the rod tighter.

"What exactly does that mean?" He spat out angrily as he took a step closer to her without realizing it, his anger forcing him to act intimidating even if she couldn't feel it. "What the hell do you mean!" He screamed at her as he grabbed her by her shoulders, his one hand holding onto the rod as he shook her back and forth once.

She gave no response to his aggression as she remained stationary. "I was instructed to get captured in order to gain more information on you and to make my capture seem legit, that is why I killed two of your men and left the rest alive and allowed myself to get shot. I was told to make you grow attached to me as your affection would not affect me." She said and Marik felt something burning at the side of his eyes as he gritted his teeth; still holding onto her shoulders.

"I have no interest in that mission anymore, I want to return to Japan and fix myself up. I won't allow you to stop me." She said and Marik ripped away from her in disgust as he pointed the rod towards her out of her anger.

"You tricked me." He hissed as the rod started to glow dimly as she took a step towards him again until she was standing right in front of the rod. "You tricked me into liking you and growing fond of your companionship." He said angrily and she shook her head.

"I did nothing of the sort, I acted no differently to you that I would to someone else, everything you felt were on your own accord and not because of my doing; the only thing I didn't do was defend myself or hurt you." She said and Marik raised the rod in the air and was about to swing it down on her in a possibly lethal blow when she disappeared from in front of him, even though he saw her move his eyes seemed too slow to follow the movement.

He snapped around and saw she was standing there. "Due to your feelings and the fact that you treated me differently than I anticipated I would like to show my thanks by not hurting you, let me leave. I have no interest in revealing your face." She said and Marik was growing angrier by the second.

"No, you're not going anywhere, I think I'll do what I should've done the second you gave me the information I needed and that is kill you." He spat out as the rod started to glow again and a second later a yellow aura appeared around her and she seemed completely immobile as she was unable to move.

He stepped to in front of her and raised the rod into the air, the sharp sheath of the rod pointing towards her heart as he looked into her eyes, her emotionless white eyes. "You should've stayed quiet; you should've stayed here and kept quiet about this." He rambled as the stinging continued at his eyes and he felt something slip down his cheek and he hated the fact that he knew what it was.

He pulled the rod down towards her heart and closed his eyes the second he felt it connect with her flesh; liquid splattered onto his face and he shut his eyes tightly as more tears ran down his face and his body racked involuntarily with the tears he was shedding.

He left the rod implanted in her body as he sank to the ground, his body still racking with tears that he didn't know he had. He had never cried, he was meant to be cruel, heartless and hateful and yet he was crying over someone who didn't give a damn about him; someone whom he had just stabbed in the heart because he couldn't let her leave.

He heard as she fell down on the ground as the shadow powers of the rod diminished and the sound of her limp body falling on the ground was almost too painful to hear. He put his hands over his ears and shook his head as he continued to cry; his body racking like he never thought capable. He never even thought he could shed a tear, let alone sob like a child over something that was never his and wasn't supposed to mean anything.

He shook his head more as his hands were still over his ears and he continued to cry, not willing to look at her lifeless body.

**x.X.x**

**Sappy chapter, sorry for that. Will update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, updated, finally **

**x.X.x**

(17:00 – Sunday)

Marik was still staring down at the ground; he hadn't moved or looked up at her in over eight hours, when he heard a knock at the door. He had no desire to answer so he remained silent as some of his hair hung around his face since he was staring at the ground.

The knocking started again and he softly whispered in response but found his voice was almost gone and the person would not even be able to hear him; but he had no energy to speak louder. The rare hunter would need to get back to him later with their problem or news.

"Master Marik!" The rare hunter yelled from the other side and Marik said nothing as he closed his eyes tightly to void the images of her emotionless eyes from his mind. "We found and killed Mr. Hosima!" The rare hunter yelled and Marik didn't have the capability to feel joy at that statement right now or angry at the rare hunter for yelling while he could possibly have been sleeping. "We also found the database and took the liberty of killing the listed people!" He continued to yell through the door and Marik didn't even care.

A few minutes passed and Marik heard nothing more from the rare hunter and was pleased he was finally gone.

He slowly lifted his head to look at Sakai and when he saw her lying down on her back with the rod sticking out of her chest he felt more regret sink in and wished he had never looked. He scooted over next to her corpse and saw her eyes were closed.

He placed his hand on the rod and slowly pulled it out of her corpse and once it was free he threw it down on the ground, looking at her chest as the blood pulsed from it in waves. What had he done? He had murdered her and now he was feeling far too much regret.

"Wait…" He said as he looked towards the blood. "The blood is…flowing?" He questioned himself and immediately placed his ear by her nose and when he heard breathing he jumped up from shock and with the shock he fell down on the ground again as he stared at her with wide eyes. "She's alive…" He muttered and within a second he was by her side as he picked her up and put her down on the bed as the blood still pulsed from her body.

He ran to the medical bag of the doctor and rampaged through it for something to stop the bleeding. He had been in a trance for over eight hours while she was still alive and slowly dying; why didn't he just check instead of assume?

Once he found the proper instruments he immediately set out to fix her.

x.X.x

(07:00 – Monday)

Marik had been unable to sleep as he had sat on the bed and watched her like a hawk for any bad symptoms while checking her breathing every few minutes to make sure she was still alive and the bleeding had stopped.

He had stabbed her and now he was healing her, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him but it was definitely not good, he would sort through his emotions once he knew she was alive and alright.

x.X.x

(12:00 – Monday)

Marik shot up in bed and looked towards her immediately as he saw her stir; he had not even realized he had fallen asleep. He continued to look at her as she stirred once more and then her eyes slowly started to open and he waited in anticipation for her to become fully aware of herself.

A few seconds passed before her eyes were open completely. "Sakai… how are you feeling, are you alright?" He asked and he knew it was a ridiculous question to ask since he had stabbed her with the desire to kill her.

She looked towards him and gave a fake smile and even though it was false he was thankful to see it. "My heart sits on the other side, it's a birth defect." She said and even though it was not meant to be humor he considered it as such as it made him feel a bit better.

"I'll remember that for next time." He joked and actually felt bad about the joke right after he said and he wanted to slap himself for even caring whether she lived or not. "I don't want you to leave." He said and she said nothing as she sat upright and he saw her cringe for a second from the pain. "You shouldn't move." He insisted and she shook her head as she sat upright and then got out of the bed.

Marik followed after her immediately in worry. "I will leave Marik, I told you why and if you insist on wanting me to stay I would prefer if you carry through with your desire to kill me." She said and Marik walked to in front of the door as he looked at the rod, the sheath still covered in her blood as he had not touched it since he had removed it from her chest.

"What is so important in Japan?" He asked and she walked to in front of him and when she tried to reach for the door he grabbed her wrist and held onto it. "Tell me why you need to return." He said and he couldn't believe he was being clingy over a _person_.

"The training academy where I grew up is there and I would prefer to return to it in order to perfect myself again." She said and Marik didn't understand what she meant by that and he didn't care either; she was not leaving.

"You're not leaving; I will chain your arms and legs if I must." He insisted and she shook her head as she got her wrist out of his hand.

"I have no reason to stay here." She said and he wished he had no reason to keep her here except the fact that she knew his face because it wasn't his face that was keeping her from leaving, it was his feelings and he hated it.

"Why are you emotionless?" He asked her suddenly as this was the main factor as to why she felt nothing for him and he would've preferred if she felt hatred instead of nothing, he could deal with hatred but he couldn't deal with this.

"It is a long story that I am not allowed to reveal." She said and Marik didn't like that answer one bit, but he knew she was as stern as a rock if she didn't want to reveal something and until she chose to reveal it he would not be able to find out.

"You will stay here and I will find out." He said as he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back towards the bed, pushing her down on it and cuffing her foot as she gave no resistance. He walked towards the cupboard and got out three more cuffs as he cuffed both her wrists and her other ankle so that she would not be able to use her hands or feet to attempt to escape.

He looked towards her and sighed as he put the hood over his head and then left; he would go to Egypt now and get the key to invade her mind and find out exactly what went wrong in her mind. He wouldn't be gone longer than a few hours and since Mr. Hosima was dead he would probably be able to walk around without much detection, but for security reasons he would send 3 of his rare hunters on the same flight as him and each of them would go in different directions to confuse any potential spy.

x.X.x

(15:00 – Monday)

Marik arrived at the safe and before he unlocked it he made sure there weren't even a trace of another person and when he was sure he removed the Millennium Key from the safe and immediately evacuated the area to return to the jet.

Good thing about being the leader of the rare hunters were that he had accumulated a huge sum of money but he rarely spent it unless it was on something important and finding out her past and possibly more information about her employers were important enough.

x.X.x

(18:00 – Monday)

Marik arrived back at the base and when he stepped inside he saw two of his rare hunters lying down on the ground by the front and he recognized them as the two that were guarding the front entrance. "No… don't tell me?" He asked himself as he ran through the base and found knocked out or dead rare hunters littered across the floor.

He got to his room door and saw the two guards at his room down on the floor as well and the door was open and he immediately saw she wasn't on the bed and it was pretty damn obvious she had escaped. He grunted as he ran towards the exit of the base; both the key and the rod in his possession.

He knew where she would go and he would go there as well to drag her sorry ass back to his base if he had to.

x.X.x

(09:00 – Tuesday)

Marik had arrived in Japan a few hours ago and had gone through a few academies as he looked for her and one that was constructed before her birth date and so far he had little luck, except a few clues about a hidden school that was probably nothing more than a myth.

Despite this 'mythical' school, all the other academies had opened in the last few years so none of them could've been where she had been since childhood except the mythic school and who was he to doubt in a secret school since he had dark magic at his disposal; something that was not considered real.

x.X.x

(13:00 – Tuesday – Two Months Later)

Marik had been searching the whole time and had gotten so annoyed that he had gone through every single mind with the Key in order to find any possible clues about the school and even though everyone knew about it, no one he invaded knew where it was or whether it was actually real; not even the top academy leader of Japan knew the whereabouts or whether it was real and no one knew any details about the school except that it rendered the students immune to emotions and pain.

Marik was still grumbling as he walked down the street of Osaka when he saw her, or at least he thought it was her. Her hair had grown and was tied back neatly as she was dressed in the same clothes she had first worn when he had captured her and she seemed to have grown thinner.

He started to follow her as he wanted to know where this secret school was in case he wanted to find her if she eluded him again.

x.X.x

(14:30 – Tuesday)

Marik followed her for more than an hour before he saw how she went into a normal looking house and he wasn't sure whether it was hers but he didn't care anymore; he would go in and steal her memories if he had to.

x.X.x

Marik barged into the house and saw as Sakai spun around and looked at him, she stared at him for about two seconds before speaking. "What are you doing here?" She asked and Marik didn't know why she would ask such a dumb question.

"You left without saying goodbye and without proper or any permission." He said and she seemed unfazed by his statement as she removed the rubber from her hair, allowing it fall down and he saw it had grown by a few centimeter; quite a growth for the short period of time she had been amiss.

"I told you I didn't need your permission to leave." She said as she went to sit down on the chair and Marik realized this was truly her house.

"I'm here to take your memories and see what goes on in your head, including why you are emotionless." He said as he took out the Key and she stared at it without any emotion.

"I don't care if you look as it won't change anything and I still won't feel anything." She stated and Marik said nothing as the Key started to glow and a second later he felt himself being transported into her mind and he already knew what he wanted to see; he wanted to see everything through her eyes. From the moment she could see to this exact moment. He wanted to know everything and even if she couldn't remember something her mind would reveal it him.

He would feel and see everything she felt and saw throughout her entire life.

**x.X.x**

**The next one will be up in a short while – some of you might not like it because it is THIS part that specifically relates to Naruto. **


End file.
